The Prank War of Baker Street
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Molly and Mary declare a prank war. What happens when the boys get involved? Established Sherlolly.
1. The Challenge

Molly Hooper was sitting in her office in a sad stupor. A fire had broken out in her building. Her flat had suffered minimal damage, but it was no longer fit to live in. The good thing was that very few of her possessions were ruined.

Sherlock Holmes came into the lab and found it void of his pathologist. A rustle from her office gave her away.

"Molly? What are you doing in here?"

"Mourning." Molly replied.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"A fire broke out and ruined my flat." Molly said.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked in concern.

"I'm fine, but Toby didn't make it." Molly let the tears fall. Sherlock enveloped her in a hug.

"Come live at Baker Street. John obviously doesn't live there anymore. Mrs. Hudson would be delighted." Sherlock suggested.

"Are you sure?" Molly inquired.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Point. I have the day off tomorrow, so I'll pack up and come over." Molly said.

"Good. Now, do you have Mrs. Gonzales' body?"

"Yep. Let me get that for you." Molly smiled.

The next day, Molly arrived at Baker Street. She knocked on the door and was ushered in by Mrs. Hudson.

"Hello, dear. Sherlock said to let you right up." Mrs. Hudson said. "You get settled in and I'll make you a nice cuppa. Just this once though, I'm not your housekeeper."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. Unlike Sherlock, I don't mind making my own tea in the mornings."

Molly made her way upstairs and was surprised by the dozen roses in her room. Sherlock came in behind her.

"Sherlock, these are beautiful." Molly sighed happily.

"Glad you like them. I picked up something else for you." Sherlock held up a white kitten.

"Aww she is precious." Molly cooed.

"She doesn't have a name yet. I thought I would leave that to you." Sherlock said. Molly kissed him.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to call her Twila."

A few weeks later, Molly and Mary were out having lunch.

"So, how is life with Sherlock?" Mary inquired. "I want all he juicy details."

"It's interesting to say the least." Molly said. "I'm never bored."

"By the way, did you enjoy the little surprise in your purse yesterday?"

"That was you!" Molly exclaimed.

"You bet. Were you surprised?" Mary asked.

"Well, yes, but you do not want to go with me. I am a prank master." Molly warned.

"Right. I'm quite sure you would lose against me." Mary replied.

"Oh really. You want to act on that?" Molly challenged.

"Oh yeah. Bring it on." Mary agreed.

"I officially declare a prank war." Molly said.

"Totally." Mary said.

They left and went their separate ways.


	2. Itchy-Itchy

Molly entered Baker Street and began plotting her pranks for Mary. Sherlock came up behind her.

"What are you so engrossed in?" He asked.

"Mary and I are declaring a prank war." Molly replied.

"Could I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

Sherlock whispered his idea and a smile appeared on Molly's face.

Mary had told John about the prank war too. John was more than happy to participate.

The next morning, Mary and John came into the morgue. Molly was filling out reports. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Morning, Molls." John said. "I brought you coffee. Just the way you like it."

"Thank you, John." Molly took a sip. Her face screwed up. "That tasted like dirt." Realization dawned on her face. "It is dirt."

"Got ya." Mary cheered.

Molly went into her office and came back with a sweater Mary had lent her.

"I forgot to give you this yesterday."

"Thanks. I was going to wear it tonight to dinner." Mary said.

"Alright. Well, I'm busy, so I may not talk at the moment." Molly said.

"We have to be going anyway." John said.

"Okay." Molly replied. "Bye."

At dinner, Mary couldn't stop scratching. She itched all over.

"You alright, sweetheart?" John inquired.

"I'm itching all over. Maybe I'm allergic to the detergent Molly used." Mary said.

"Or Molly put itching powder on the sweater." John replied.

"How did I not notice?" Mary mentally kicked herself.


	3. Decor and Costumes

Molly and Sherlock had spent the day at Mycroft's because it was his birthday. John and Mary took full advantage of that.

The detective and pathologist came home and stepped through the door. A bucket of slime fell on top of them.

"How juvenile." Sherlock scoffed.

"That's not the only thing they did." Molly commented.

A look around showed nothing in its proper place. Sherlock's experiments were on the coffee table, his chair was in the kitchen. The two beds in the flat had been switched as well. Sherlock's room contained Molly's bed and the kitchen table. Molly's room contained Sherlock's bed and her chair. Books were scattered everywhere and the desks had been stacked on top of each other.

"They're thorough. I'll give them that." Molly remarked.

"Let's reorganize then plan our attack." Sherlock said.

Mrs. Hudson volunteered to help with the cleaning much to the appreciation of the two.

After that was finished, Sherlock and Molly sneaked into the Watson's flat and stole all of their clothes.

John woke up to Mary's shriek.

"Those jerks!"

"What did they do?" John asked.

"They stole all of our clothes and left these." Mary held up a ballerina outfit and pirate costume.

"Sometimes I really hate them." John said. He got a text from Sherlock.

WE HAVE A CASE. COME TO BAKER STREET AT ONCE-SH

"Duty calls." John sighed.

"You aren't really going to wear that are you?" Mary asked.

"We can't let them win." John reasoned.


	4. Classified and the Rainbow

The Watsons arrived at Baker Street. As soon as they entered 221B they were attacked with silly string.

"Ha ha. You had your fun. Now, where are our clothes?" John asked.

"That is classified by the British Government." Sherlock replied.

"If we told you we'd have to kill you." Molly added.

"You called Mycroft!" Mary exclaimed.

"Who knew my brother was good for something other than annoying?" Sherlock replied.

"That's it! You two are going down!" Mary snapped. "Come on, John. We have planning to do."

That night Molly got into the shower. She washed her hair and got ready for bed. She looked in the mirror and saw a horrid sight.

"MY HAIR IS PURPLE!"

Sherlock came running. "They pulled the same prank we did." He said. "You still look pretty."

Mary Watson was in the same boat.

"JOHN, MY HAIR IS PINK!"

John and Sherlock took their respective showers.

"MY HAIR IS GREEN!" John yelled.

At Baker Street Sherlock came running out of the bathroom.

"MOLLY, MY HAIR IS BLUE!"


	5. BUSTED

The next morning, everyone was arguing and throwing things. Lestrade came upstairs to give Sherlock a case.

"Everybody cut it out!" He yelled.

The four stopped and looked at him.

"What is going on?"

Everyone began talking at once.

"Shut up! Molly, what is going on here?"

"We dyed each other's hair." Molly said.

"First group to give me a good excuse doesn't get told off like naughty school children." Lestrade said.

"It was for a case!" Sherlock and Molly shouted simultaneously.

"Argh!" John and Mary growled.

"Sherlock, Molly, you are free to go. John, Mary, this is the most childish immature thing I have ever seen you do. I am disappointed in you. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Lestrade scolded.

Sherlock and Molly giggled.

"Sorry, Lestrade." The Watsons said.

"Now, go home and think about what you've done."

After everyone left, Sherlock and Molly high-fived.

"We are the Master and Mistress of pranks." Molly cheered.

"That we are. Should we have mentioned the pepper and stink bombs we set up at their flat?" Sherlock inquired.

"Nah. Like they say, let's go out with a bang." Molly and Sherlock burst into hysterical laughter.

John and Mary walked into the flat and were blinded by the pepper and stink bombs.

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

"Molly!" Mary yelled.

The couple's phones chimed. They groaned.

GOTCHA :)- SH&amp;MH

End


End file.
